The present invention relates to a tool for cleaning the anode in a low pressure plasma spray coating machine.
Currently, in long extend runs on a low pressure plasma spray coating machine, usually one week, a build-up of plasma coating will attach itself to the inside of the anode on the plasma gun. This will cause a deflection of the coating spray that will interfere with the deposition of the coating on the airfoil being coated. In order to correct this situation, the machine operator must break the vacuum and take a wire brush by hand and remove the excess build up inside the anode. After this is completed, the operator must clean all seals on the machine and place the machine back under vacuum. This process takes approximately 2 to 3 hours before any production can occur. A better approach is needed for dealing with this problem.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tool for cleaning the anode of the coating machine more quickly.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for cleaning the anode in the coating machine.
The foregoing objects are achieved by the anode cleaning tool and the cleaning method of the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, a tool for cleaning the anode of the coating machine is provided. The anode cleaning tool broadly comprises means for joining the tool to a shaft, means for cleaning the anode, and means for operating the cleaning means, said operating means being connected to the joining means.
Other details of the anode cleaning tool of the present invention, as well as other objects and advantages attendant thereto, will be described in more detail in the following detailed description and the accompanying drawing(s) wherein like reference numerals depict like elements.